


Live for Yourself

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley and Eve discuss the plan to save their pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live for Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before "Moon Over Bourbon Street" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 5 during phase 15 at writerverse on LJ.

Eve and Hayley sat on the porch on their trailer in the bayou, listening to the sound of the wind chimes tinkling as a gentle breeze stirred the nighttime air. “So, tomorrow’s the big night” said Eve. She was referring to the arrival of the full moon, when the pack would transform back into humans and drink the concoction Celeste had made. “Are you nervous?” she asked Hayley.

Hayley nodded her head. “I’m afraid it won’t work; that she deceived us and our pack will be cursed forever” she said. “Lately it seems like anything that can go wrong will go wrong.”

“I have to admit, the thought that the witch lied crossed my mind too.” said Eve. “But that vampire seemed pretty confident that it would work.”

Hayley nodded again. “That’s true” she said, smiling at the thought of Elijah. “Let’s just hope his confidence isn’t misplaced.”

“You seem pretty special to him” said Eve. “Is there something going on between the two of you?”

Hayley sighed. “It’s incredibly complicated” she said. “Right now I’m trying not to think about it and just concentrating on becoming a mother and saving our pack.”

“Well, don’t forget to live for yourself.”


End file.
